


The Carriage Ride

by Synergetic_Prose



Series: The Bodyguard AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Bodyguard Shiro, F/M, Fluff and silliness, Human Allura (Voltron), Princess Allura - Freeform, carriage ride, one cuss word otherwise G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: The beginning of Shiro's assignment guarding Princess Allura and it happens to involve her being buzzed and wanting a carriage ride.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Shallura - Relationship, Shallura
Series: The Bodyguard AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Carriage Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro still has the black/white hair and scar but still has his arm. Though it might have a large set of scars or a lion tattoo from his past. Haven't decided yet. Alteans are human but I'm acting like Altea is a country. Allura's like early twenties, Shiro's 24-25 years old?

It was well past midnight when Shiro caught her.

She climbed out of a first story window with her glittering heels hanging out of one hand by the straps and the other hand clutching the tail end of her equally glittering dress. Her elaborate up-do did get stuck in the window latch momentarily. He winced as she yanked herself free, drawing out a loud hiss of pain from her. She proceeded to stumble out to the front yard.

“You there!”

He took a quick look around then looked back to her highness with her silver and blue tiara barely hanging onto her head. She must have felt it for she had the sense to push it upright though it was still crooked.

“Yes you,” she slowly repeated. “Hide me.”

He tilted his head. “Are you drunk?”

“Only pleasantly buzzed.” She looked around him. “The carriage will do, thank you.”

“That’s not yours.”

“We’re only borrowing it. Auntie won’t mind.”

“You can ride inside. I’ll follow along the side of it.”

“Nonsense.” She grabbed his suited sleeve and tugged. “There’s plenty of room.”

He allowed himself to be pulled. He looked to see if he could find the coachman but there was no need. The man was already checking his white horses and then climbing up into his seat.

_She probably does this often._ He _had_ been warned she could be unpredictable. Though if she pulls this kind of stunt a lot would that actually make her predictable? Shrugging inwardly, Shiro got ahead and pulled the little steps out. He held his hand out for her to which she took. She wobbled slightly, landing in the cushioned open carriage seat with a plop.

“Thank you. Now come along.” She patted the seat next to her. “Korpin, take us home.”

Shiro got in, pulled the steps back into place and sat with as much space in between them.

“Just to the front gates,” Shiro corrected. “There’s a limo for her highness.”

“Hah!” She poked his shoulder with one of her shoes. “I _knew_ you were one of my ‘secret’ guards. But you must be new. I don’t think I’ve seen you before.” She sat back with her arms along the edge of the coach, the hand with the shoes almost reaching his other shoulder. “Does this mean Sendak was fired after all?”

“He’s going onto another assignment.”

“Harrumphed! Somewhere cold and wet I hope. Or better yet, humid and hot.” She crosses her leg, her foot lightly touching the side of his knee. He kept his eyes up and away from the slit in her dress. “He was an absolute nightmare. I don’t know what Father was thinking, hiring a man like that.”

“Sendak is very qualified, princess.” He looked around, making sure it was safe. “He just has the shittiest personality.”

His eyes widened. He just cussed in front of the princess, one of the no-nos from orientation.

“Yes he did!” She merrily laughed. “He was quite the quiznaker.”

He flushed a little as she cussed back in Altean. “I’m sorry your highness, I had not-“

“Please don’t.” She lightly put three fingers over his mouth, effectively stopping him. “We were getting along so well.”

He let out his breath through his nose, skimming the top of her hand. She seemed to have a delayed realization to what she was doing and snatched her hand back. Both looked out into the surroundings instead.

“It’s getting foggy,” he commented. “Must be later than I thought.”

She shivered slightly. “And colder.”

He unbuttoned his black jacket. “Here, Princess.”

“Oh, I couldn’t - what about you? No, let’s share it instead.”

“I don’t think -“

“It won’t be for long.”

He sighed. This wasn’t the best start to his new assignment. “Well, body warmth would be better. For a short while.”

If there was better lighting he would have seen the flush of her cheeks as she scooted over, sitting right against him.

“You’re very warm.”

“Always have been, for some reason.”

She leaned her head against his shoulder. “And cozy.” She let go of her hold on her shoes. They clopped onto the floor of the carriage. She let out a yawn and slowly blinked, the crash from the alcohol kicking in plus his body heat. “I didn’t get your name.”

“Shiro.”

“No first name?”

“Not tonight.”

“You’re strange.” She softly chuckled. “Like me.”

“I wouldn’t say strange.” He fixed her tiara. “Not for you.”

Her eyes were closed and her body slack against him. He tapped the ear piece for his team.

“I got Princess Allura. We’re heading back to the Castle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add more to the series.


End file.
